May (anime)
May is a young and energetic Pokémon Coordinator currently traveling through various regions to compete in Pokémon Contests. She started her journey traveling throughout the Hoenn region accompanying Ash and Brock, along with her little brother Max. On the way to the Grand Festival, she met Harley and Drew. When Ash and Brock left for Sinnoh, she goes to Johto alone without Max. She appears in a few episodes of Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension, where she traveled to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup. She reappears in a flashback in The Dream Continues!. Appearance May is a slim girl of average height. She has long brown hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges secured by a red and white kerchief, and blue eyes with long eyelashes. Her single fringe on her long brown hair is nearly identical to her father, Norman's. She wears a red shirt with a navy blue semi-circle on it, a yellow fanny pack, white and navy gloves, a white mini skirt over dark blue cycle shorts, and black ankle socks along with red shoes with black and yellow stripes. Her Emerald-based outfit is a sleeveless orange tunic with a black collar and white pockets and stripes over black cycle shorts. She also has a mint green fanny pack, a green and white kerchief, the same black ankle socks and orange, white and black shoes. May's Wallace Cup outfit is an Arabic-themed pearl-pink veil which has a green gem at the top, pink top with saffron borders and heart on the chest area, lilac-purple skirt, saffron-colored necklace with a red heart-shaped gem, pink fabric in her waist, and brown flip-flop shoes with toe rings. In her cosplay as Nurse Joy, she wears a pink mini-dress, white dress coat, a nursing cap with a pink cross, and white Mary Jane flats, basically the outfit worn by Nurse Joys in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. In the Diamond and Pearl series, she was shown wearing orange and white pajamas. Personality At the start of her journey, May didn't like Pokémon, as she only wanted to start her journey just so she can travel and visit places. However, her encounter with Ash and Brock changed that. Despite her beauty, May is a sweet and very kind-hearted person, who would help people in need. Like Misty, she can get very angry at times, with her disagreements with Ash or her brother, Max, but unlike Misty, she is able to overcome her fear of Bug-type Pokémon. However, she can get very sad, especially when she loses a Contest, but does her best to prevail. She is also shown to have a side for romance, though at rare occasions. Skills May has a neck for finding various food places to eat, which amazed her friends. May has grown to make good Poké block also she became a good battler and performer for her contests. Biography May is a Pokémon coordinator from Petalburg City and is the daughter of the Hoenn Pokémon League Petalburg City Gym Leader, Norman, and sister of Max. She met Ash Ketchum in Hoenn and starts traveling with him after obtaining her first Pokémon, Torchic. She has rivalries from some contest participants, Drew, Harley, and Jessie of Team Rocket, and goes on to win many contests. She picked Torchic as her first Pokémon and Squirtle as her first Kanto Pokémon. ]] She loves cute and pretty Pokémon and flashy techniques, competing in contests and making her own Pokéblocks with recipes that she thinks up. "May's Purple Surprise" and "May's Pink Surprise" were such examples, as everyone else rejected them after tasting them, while the only ones who liked her Pink/Purple Surprise are her Munchlax and Jessie. When May saw a contest battle for the first time, she decided to become a Coordinator. She then had to overcome her fear of Bug-type Pokémon by raising her Wurmple into a Beautifly. While Ash and Brock chose to travel to Sinnoh, May decides to follow her rivals to Johto. However, she meets up with Ash, Brock, and Dawn in Sinnoh, wearing a green bandanna like her game counterpart in Pokémon Emerald, then sometime later participates in the Wallace Cup at Lake Valor. Dawn once referred to her as "Princess" which makes the fact that she has an unknown identification believable. ]] After narrowly losing to Dawn in the Wallace Cup Finals, she leaves the group to continue her journey in Johto and participate in Pokémon Contests there. She would use her Combusken's Fire Spin and her Squirtle's Bubble to create a combination of Fire and Water. Which was dubbed by Lillian's Medichan as a Fire and Water Whirlwind. She was able to knock-out Drew's Flygon and his Absol. During her journey she won numerous ribbons in both Hoenn and Kanto and she is still using those skills and talents in Johto currently. But May did reappear during the Sinnoh saga in four episodes meeting Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn and Zoey for the Wallace Cup. May also has a personal ending theme song called I Won't Lose also called Haruka's theme in Japan in two episodes of the Pokémon anime's Kanto Battle Frontier saga the theme was used as background music in Curbing the Crimson Tide! and again in the next episode What I Did For Love!. It was also used during the Sinnoh Wallace Cup saga. Relationships Caroline and Norman They are May and Max's parents she cares for her parents deeply also she would do anything to make her parents proud also to get there support. May did feel down when her dad lose to Ash in there gym battle but she knew her father fought hard and that what matter to her. She was bumped out when her mother could't come to the Kanto grand festival to watch her but understood her reason and was happy she had her mother support. Max May and Max fight a lot like most siblings do but they do care about each other no matter what happens. Despite there sibling rivalry, May would go out of her way for him, especially if they got separated or if he was sick or need protecting. Ash May and Ash developed a fond sibling-like relationship over their traveling period together. When May was depressed and sad because she couldn't let go of Manaphy into the sea where it was destined to be, Ash helped her out. They are seen to bicker a lot but it has been shown numerous times that they are good friends. Brock May sometimes is exasperated by Brock's constant falling-in-love with most girls he meet. She thinks he might be a nuisance but doesn't deny the fact that he is a great cook and has a good reputation with Pokémon. She think she had a lot to learn from him, always curious about how to treat a Pokémon properly. Dawn Although she haven't shared a long bonding time with Dawn, during their Wallace Cup battling, it is seen that she greatly admires and respect Dawn's coordinating skills. Their friendship is not yet deeply developed but it is clear that they both have positive appreciation for each other. Drew At first, his first impression towards her was bad and ill-mannered. He commented on her lack of confidence a skills, thus agitating May. But as the series went on, Drew seemed to genuinely care for May; appearing at a contest he's not competing just to see her and even coming to her rescue when she was being tricked into using the wrong skills at a contest. It is even seen that he was at one point holding her hand while they were falling down a water fall. He always seems to produce a thorn-less rose for her, always insisting that it was for her Pokémon, Beautifly. He is even heard to be referred as her "boyfriend" by a third party but never denied the fact. Pokémon On hand Befriended Borrowed Released Ribbons Grand Festival ranking May placed in the following Grand Festival competitions: *Hoenn Grand Festival (Quarter-Finalist) *Kanto Grand Festival (Semi-Finalist) Achievements *Pokémon Contests **Slateport Contest: Top 8 **Rubello Contest: Top 4 **Wisteria Contest: Runner-Up **Unofficial Terracotta Contest: Winner (tied with Ash) **Wallace Cup: Runner-Up *Crossgate Town PokéRinger: Group Stage *Pokémon Orienteering: Runner-Up Voice Actresses *'English': **Veronica Taylor (Seasons 6 - 8, Movies 6 - 8) (4Kids) **Michele Knotz (Seasons 9 - 11, Movie 9) (PUSA/TPCi) *'Japanese': KAORI (credited as Kaori Suzuki since Season 11) *'Dutch': Nicoline van Doorn *'Greek': Yro Loupi (Season 6-8), Stella Bonatsou (Season 9) *'Spanish': Cristina Yuste *'Iberian Spanish': Mariana Ortiz *'Polish': Julita Kozuszek-Borsuk *'Korean' Hyejeong Seo *'French': Maia Baran *'German': Nicola Grupe, Stephanie Kellner (Movie 6 and 7) *'Italian': Serena Clerici *'Filipino': Charmaine Cordoviz *'Czech': Klara Sumanova *'Portuguese': Carla (Season 6-8), Isabel Ribas (Season 9), Marta Mota (Season 11) *'Mandarin': Fu Manjun *'Danish': Annevig Schlede-Ebbe *'Brazilian Portuguese': Tatiane Keplmair *'Iberian Spanish': Ana Lobo, Liliana Barba, Mariana Ortiz, Agustina Priscila *'Thai': Arunee Nuntiwass *'Hebrew': Dawn Lanny-Gabay *'Hindi': **Urvi Ashar (Cartoon Network dub) **Neshma Chemburkar (Hungama dub) Trivia *Like Misty, and Dawn, May is last seen leaving the group and returning to her respective journey, with no mention or future appearance in the series. *May was the only character to give a personal narration of her introduction in the series. *In Seasons 6-8, May shared the same voice actress as Ash: Veronica Taylor. And in Season 9, she shared the same voice actress as Misty and Jessie: Michele Knotz. *May has owned two Pokémon and befriended one Legendary Pokémon from the fourth generation: Munchlax, Glaceon (can only evolve from Eevee in Sinnoh), and she had befriended a Manaphy, a Mythical Pokémon. *She is the only female character to have three starters (Torchic, Squirtle and Bulbasaur) and each of them are of the three elemental types. *The first Pokémon she used in fact was not Torchic but a Mudkip but she did not know how to command it to attack Poochyena and ended up getting hit in the face with a Water Gun attack. *She is nicknamed "The Princess of Hoenn", which makes her blush. *May's short temper is not as bad as Misty's, but she can get really angry when someone steals her food. *May shares some characteristics with Ash **Her first caught Pokémon is a Bug/Flying type. Butterfree for Ash and Beautifly for May. **They both have a Bulbasaur and Squirtle, neither of Ash's evolved but May's Squirtle is a Wartortle and Bulbasaur is a Venusaur. **They share Veronica Taylor as their 4Kids English Dub Voice Actress. Gallery May's Hoenn Clothes May emerald outfit.jpg May in her Emerald based outfit May Wallace Cup.png May's Contest outfit in the Wallace Cup May019.jpg May in her pink swimsuit May038.jpg May, cosplaying as Nurse Joy may 99.jpg May's fantasy of winning the Grand Festival May Movie Dress b by grlplysme.jpg May in princess gown from movie 8 It's May!!.png May and her May's Beautifly Beautifly May!!!!.png May and May's Wartortle Wartortle Ash and His Friend.png May, Ash, Max and Brock Pokemon Anime.png Ash, May, Brock, Max and Professor Birch Max15.jpg May with her brother Max May's Wartortle surrounded by bubbles.jpg DP078.png Dawn, May and Zoey Ashs ribbon.png May and Ash win a ribbon Young May.jpg Young May May and friends.png May posing.png Mayandax.jpg May DP.jpg May preparing to call out her Glaceon May in Medieval Attire.png May & Manaphy Swimming.jpg May swimming underwater with Manaphy May in Water.jpg May in water May01.jpg May MayLeg01.PNG May standing on one leg AG001 1.jpg AG001.png May Blushing.jpg May Blushing }} See also *May (trailer) *Sapphire (Adventures) Category:Main characters Category:Coordinators Category:Ash's Companions Category:Wallace Cup Competitors Category:Grand Festival Competitors Category:PokéRinger Competitors Category:Protagonists Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Revived characters